


Second Thoughts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Second Thoughts

**Title:** Second Thoughts  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Run  
 **Author's Notes:** Be warned, this is pretty fluffy.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Second Thoughts

~

“Draco?”

“Mm?”

“I’ve been thinking--”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Draco chuckled.

“Ha ha, funny.” Harry bit his lip.

Draco sighed, hugging Harry close. “Are you having second thoughts about this?” he whispered.

Harry clung to Draco. “No! It’s just--”

“Yes?”

“Do you know who’s out there?” Harry was hyperventilating.

“Yes, because we invited them,” Draco reminded Harry.

“Can’t we just run away?”

Draco quirked a brow. “Elope, you mean?”

Harry nodded hopefully.

“We can, if you tell Mother.”

Draco smirked as Harry paled. Even the saviour of the wizarding world knew better than to cross a mother-in-law on her son’s wedding day.

~


End file.
